ACOG Scope
The is an attachment featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty Online and Call of Duty: Ghosts. Overview The ACOG Scope provides a 2.4x magnification level in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, with the exception of the G3 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare which has a 1.75x magnification level. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the ACOG Scope provides a 1.75x magnification level on all weapons with this attachment available. Because of the higher magnification level, it is a useful attachment for enhancing the long range capabilities of said weapon. It is considered a long range alternative to the Red Dot Sight, the Holographic Sight, and the Reflex Sight. However, although the ACOG Scope offers a higher zoom and range bonuses, it slows down the time to aim down the sights on most weapons, with the only exception being in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare which speeds up the time to aim down the sights on Sniper Rifles and Light Machine Guns. The ACOG Scope also adds idle sway and visual recoil on all guns. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The ACOG Scope only makes an appearance in multiplayer and is available for all Submachine Guns, Light Machine Guns, and Assault Rifles (with the exception of the MP44) by completing the Marksman III Challenge. It is also unlocked for Sniper Rifles after completing the Marksman I Challenge. The reticle of the ACOG Scope is a glowing red chevron, the tip of which indicates where the player should aim. Attaching the ACOG Scope increases the amount and speed of idle sway on the gun (except on sniper rifles, where the sway speed is reduced). The scope also decreases peripheral vision, as the scope takes up more of the screen than if using regular Iron Sights or a Red Dot Sight. Also, on sniper rifles, the player cannot hold their breath to steady the aim, unlike with the default scope. When equipped on the M40A3, the base damage is raised from 70 to 75. A hit from an M40A3 with the ACOG Scope and Stopping Power will always result in a one-hit-kill, unless the target is using Juggernaut, Last Stand, or if shooting through cover. When the Dragonov is given an ACOG Scope, the quick drop time is increased, meaning the player will throw grenades and switch to handguns much slower. M4A1 ACOG Scope CoD4.png|The ACOG Scope mounted on an M4A1. ACOG_Scope_ADS_CoD4.png|The view when aiming down the ACOG Scope. M14 ACOG Scope CoD4.png|A M14 equipped with the ACOG Scope. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The ACOG Scope is available for all assault rifles, submachine guns, and light machine guns once the Marksman IV Challenge is completed. For sniper rifles, the ACOG Scope is unlocked when the Marksman II Challenge is completed. Achieving 20 kills aiming down the ACOG Scope unlocks the Thermal Scope for that weapon. The appearance of this ACOG Scope differs significantly from its earlier Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare counterpart. The ACOG Scope's reticle is now more similar to the default sniper scope, albeit thicker. The ACOG Scope is also now featured with a yellow-orange dot in the center, which is where the player should aim. The L86 LSW has its own unique version of the ACOG Scope, called the SUSAT Scope, which provides slightly clearer vision in the form of a single post. In addition, unlike in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the ACOG Scope does not add idle sway, although it will keep the standard sway of sniper rifles, and maintains the characteristic of not being able to be steadied on Sniper Rifles. When using the ACOG Scope, visual recoil is increased greatly, but actual recoil is only increased slightly. This lowers the effective range of a weapon when firing in full automatic, making controlled bursts more helpful. The effectiveness of the ACOG Scope is barely hindered when an enemy sets off an EMP, because although the glowing dot is removed, the crosshairs can still be seen. Gallery M4A1 ACOG Silencer MW2.png|The ACOG Scope mounted on the M4A1. ACOG Sight overlay MW2.png|Scope reticule. L86 LSW SUSAT MW2.png|The L86LSW with its unique SUSAT Scope. L86 LSW SUSAT Aim MW2.png|Aiming down the SUSAT scope. ACOG Second Sun.jpg|The ACOG Scope under the effects of an EMP. Call of Duty: Black Ops The ACOG Scope returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops as the ACOG Sight, and is available in multiplayer. The ACOG Sight is available for all primary weapons, costing 2000 COD Points. The ACOG Sight is also available on the Python, making this the first (and only, until Ghosts, where it is available on both the PDW and the .44) time the ACOG Sight has been available on a handgun. The default ACOG Sight used on most weapons can differ between a simple crosshair or a crosshair with a dot, depending on the weapon it is attached to. The AK-47, RPK, and the Galil use a completely different scope design, the PK-AV; the AUG uses its unique Swarovski Scope; the L96A1 and Enfield use the SUSAT scope, and the Python uses the Colt Sporter scope. The reticle cannot be changed unlike the Red Dot Sight or Reflex. When an ACOG Sight is equipped on the M16, it actually reduces recoil, despite the ACOG normally increasing it. In general, the scope is smaller and more cluttered than the variants in previous games. With the exception of sniper rifles, the ACOG Sight lacks idle sway but still increases recoil and the time it takes to aim down the sight is also slightly longer. Commando_ACOG_Summit_BO_MP_Reveal.jpg|Commando with ACOG. ACOG_Sight_American_Variant_BO.jpg|Aiming down the default ACOG sight with simple crosshairs. ACOG_Sight_Soviet_PK-AV_Variant_BO.jpg|Aiming down the PK-AV sight. ACOG_Sight_Swarovski_Scope_Variant_BO.JPG|Aiming down the Swarovski Scope. ACOG_Sight_SUSAT_Scope_Variant_BO.jpg|Aiming down the SUSAT sight. Python ACOG Scope BO.png|The Python with an ACOG Scope attached. M16_American_ACOG_Side_View_BO.png|A full view of the default ACOG on the M16. AK-47_PK-AV.png|A full view of the AK-47's PK-AV. ELITE_ACOG_Scope.png|The ACOG Scope seen from Call of Duty ELITE. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The ACOG returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and is available on all primary weapons, except for the Riot Shield and shotguns. Multiplayer Reticle customization returns for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, similar to that of the Reflex Sight and Red Dot Sight in Call of Duty: Black Ops but does not include different color options. The alternative reticles are the same as those available for the Red Dot Sight and Holographic Sight.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jnHiSsnZ-XY&feature=player_embedded Similar to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the ACOG provides a 2.4x zoom when aiming through it at the cost of a slower aim time and increased visual recoil but no increase in idle sway. Unlike in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the sight is mostly electronic; there are no crosshairs. Therefore, using the ACOG when affected by an EMP is more hindering compared to its previous counterpart, since the reticle disappears completely. The ACOG Scope is available at Weapon Proficiency Level 2 for sniper rifles, Weapon Proficiency Level 11 for assault rifles and light machine guns, and Weapon Proficiency Level 16 for submachine guns. Survival Mode The ACOG Scope is purchasable for all submachine guns, assault rifles, light machine guns, and sniper rifles in Survival Mode at Level 30 and costs $1250. Gallery P90 ACOG Scope MW3.png|The P90 with the ACOG Scope equipped. L118A ACOG Scope MW3.png|The L118A with the ACOG Scope attached. MSR ACOG Scope MW3.png|The ACOG scope on the MSR. MW3_Default_ACOG.jpg|The default reticle for the ACOG. M4A1 ACOG Target Dot MW3.png|The M4A1 with ACOG. Note the customized reticle. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Weapon level 3 (Crossbow) Weapon level 5 (Assault Rifles) Weapon level 7 (Sniper Rifles) Weapon level 9 (LMGs) |used = All teams |image = }} The ACOG Scope returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Singleplayer The ACOG Scope is available at the start of the campaign, and it can be selected for most weapons. For the 1980s missions, it uses the same models as in Call of Duty: Black Ops, while in the 2025 missions, it uses a modern appearance. Multiplayer The ACOG Scope is unlocked once the weapon reaches a certain weapon level. Unlike previous titles, the ACOG Scope has no effect on the time to aim down the sights, making it a much more useful attachment in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Another change since previous installments is that when the ACOG Scope is equipped on sniper rifles, the aim can be steadied. Despite there being no visual cue, if the hold breath button is held, the sway will steady and the character will breathe in the same way as with a regular scope. The reticule is once again customizable, but color is not. Unusually, when used on assault rifles and light machine guns, the center speed of the weapon is increased by 2%. This is the same effect that the Foregrip has, so using the foregrip alongside this attachment will yield a 4.04% increase in weapon center speed (this is multiplicative, not additive). Sniper rifles, however, get a 10% reduction in center speed, increasing the recoil of the weapon ever so slightly. This is less noticeable on bolt-action sniper rifles, however, because the reticle returns to its initial position before another shot can be fired. Zombies The ACOG Scope appears in Zombies mode, where it can be attached to some Upgraded weapons. M8A1 ACOG Scope BOII.png|The M8A1 with an ACOG Scope attached. ACOG Scope BOII.png|The ACOG Scope in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Type 95 Pickup BOII.png|The ACOG Scope as seen on the Type 95's pickup icon. Call of Duty: Ghosts The ACOG Scope appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts. The scope is once again fully electronic, without crosshairs. The crosshair can be changed through customization. Honey Badger ACOG Scope CoDG.png|Honey Badger with ACOG attached. Aiming_down_the_ACOG_Scope_CODG.png|Aiming down the ACOG. Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *This attachment is absent from the campaign. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *When applied to the M4A1, the name changes to "M4 ACOG Sight" instead of M4A1 ACOG Sight. Call of Duty: Black Ops *The Swarovski Scope is the only ACOG Scope on which Gold Camouflage is applied. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *In the Survival Mode Trailer, the ACOG sight's reticle could be seen without aiming down the sight; this however was later scrapped from the definitive game. *In the campaign mission "Stronghold" the player can find a UMP-45 with the ACOG sight from MW2. It features the same texture and reticle from MW2. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *In the campaign, if one applies any camouflage to a weapon with the ACOG Scope attached, the scope will always be white. However in multiplayer, if one applies any camouflage to a weapon with the ACOG Scope, it will also become camouflaged. References de:ACOG-Visier Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Attachments Category:Call of Duty Online Attachments Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Attachments